A hint of Purple
by varsuke
Summary: Trying to rebuild his life in the village he once sought to destroy, Uchiha Sasuke thought he was incapable of feeling the things she make him feel, when her pinkness invaded his mind, senses and his world.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy…this is like my second fanfic and I'm super excited! I got tired of reading them so I decided to try a few out. Hope you guys enjoy! I'm a die hard SakuSasu fan lol..So plzz do read n review! Thanks! xoxoxoxoxo

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, but hats off to the dude that does!_

_**Chapter one: Of loud mouth best friends and ramen loving Hokages.**_

Yamanaka Ino was well known for many traits, the most popular being her incredible good looks and smoking body, but the one that she was most well known for was her good source of Konoha's most juicest gossip. of course which she was constantly sharing with her best friend Haruno Sakura. But on this particular day, Sakura's nerve was grating on Ino's gossip and she was sporting the most severe migraine ever.

"Sooo anywayss then I told Kiba if he really wanted to hit on a girl, the proper way was through flowers and chocolates and not by walking up to her n say heeyy babyyy my place or yours?" Ino rattled on, barely pausing to flip back her long blonde ponytail. " I mean those lines may work on me right, but then again all girls are not like me."

"And Thank the Gods for that one Ino," Sakura managed a pile of paperwork in her arms as she maneuvered her way around Ino in the office.

The war was long over and Konoha had been returned to her full glory. Sakura currently holds the position of head healer at the hospital with Ino being the supervisor for the nurses. Sighing Sakura realized that Ino spent way more time in her office rather than actually supervising the nurses. Ah, best friends, you can't live with them nor without them.

"….or should I wear the pink one?" Ino was lookin at Sakura with her head tilted and her expression looked as though the answer to that question would be the solution to world peace.

"Uh, sorry Ino, I didn't get that, start again will ya?" Sakura sank down in her plush chair and shot an apologetic look to her friend.

Ino rolled her aqua eyes and lightly sprang to her feet from the chair, "Nevermind, I'll pick it out myself. Lord knows I need to teach you more about fashion. Anywho, I'm off, I told Janaka to administer the shots to that hunk in Room 2 at like 3:00, but I'm feel flirty so I'm gonna take a little walk down to Room 2 myself."

And with a wink and flurry of long blonde hair and a hint of expensive cologne she was gone. Sakura sat back in her chair n rubbed her temples for what seemed like the millionth time for the day. Ino was always looking for trouble, but trouble seemed to love her, so there's no complaint there. Reluctantly, she got up from the chair and walked lightly over to the full length mirror that was propped up in the corner of her office (Ino's idea of course) and scrutinized her apperance. Ino was wrong. She had come a long way from the little big foreheaded tyke she was all those years ago. Still petite but lean was what she had grown to be. Being a konochi for years would do that to one's body. She laughed lightly as she recalled being teased by others that she would not develop if she kept training so hard. But being Tsunade's apprentice did require hard training and stamina. When she came back four years ago from her most grueling training with the legendary Saanin, everyone was shocked. Sakura's light laugh turned into a booming laughter when she recalled the nose bleeds she'd caused to many of her male friends. Lets just say, not only did she outrun Tsuande's strength but she's giving her a run for her money in other departments as well.

"Laughing by yourself isn't always a good sign ya know Sakura-chan," a teasing voice came from her doorway.

Sakura jumped at the sudden and untimely intrusion and was just about to blow a gasket on the poor unfortunate soul when she realized she was about to pummel the Hokage himself.

"Naruto kun," she sighed affectionately, striding towards her dearest friend, " and to what do I owe this pleasure of the Hokage himself coming to see me."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in a way all to familiar to Sakura, "Sakura chan, you know I always have time for you, dattebouyo."

Being enveloped in a hug by him is always a favorite for Sakura, he smelled like the earth. Pure and fresh. He's been so busy that she missed him more than she would care to admit, so the fact that he was crushing her in his embrace she didn't really seem to care. Besides, he knew she could handle it, after all she could tear up hundreds of acres of land with just one punch from her petite fist.

Of them all, Naruto came the farthest. Fulfilling his dream to be one of the best Hokage that the village has ever seen. His role in the war was legendary and is the most talked about to this date. Hokage or no Hokage, he was still the knuckle head best friend she'd known for all these years.

"Sakura chan, every time I see you, you always look way more beautiful from the last time I saw you," he teased again, pulling her out of the hug and appraising her from head to toe.

Sakura stifled a blush. The whole fact that Naruto of all people could make her blush was quite an accomplishment on the blonde's part. The very first time he made her blush wasn't exactly with words. They were on their way back from a mission, her and her boys, Naruto, Kakashi and of course Sai. They decided to stop at a bathhouse to just relax and loosen their muscles before embarking on the long journey back to their hidden leaf. That was the very first time that Sakura really realized that all her teammates were indeed of the opposite sex. All tall, lean and well muscled and sharing the same bathhouse as herself was enough to drive any teenage girl over the edge. And yet she kept herself in check and didn't blush. Because you see, Haruno Sakura does not blush. Not under any circumstance. And her teammates were well away of this little fact that the pinkette herself had declared. But when Naruto came out of the dressing room with nothing but a little white towel riding dangerously low on his waist, Sakura could not stop the blood from rushing to her face. Her teammates, especially Naruto never let her live down that day when Uzamaki Naruto made Haruno Sakura blush.

"Hehehhehehehee, after all this time I can still make you blush. And look I have all my clothes on this time."

"Oh shut it," Sakura ducked around him and tugged at his Hokage robe, "is this one new, I cant recall seeing it."

"Mmhmm, Hinata chan made it for me," the foxlike grin on his face gave away more than he actually said.

"ooooooOOOoooooooo," Sakura teased, "this is getting serious isn't it. But I'm not complaining, it took you long enough to take the bait on that one. I swear, if I hadn't beaten it into you that Huuga Hinata has a crush on you, you would still be a clueless idiot and she would still be fainting at your feet."

"Well that is true," Naruto said, feigning concentration, "but your punches did hurt."

Laughing Sakura hugged him, "I'm glad u came to your senses and asked her out. She's good for you."

"And what about you Sakura chan, what's good for you?" Naruto pulled back and with a calloused finger lifted her chin to look into her emerald eyes. Of all the things he loved about her, her eyes were the most loved part. Granted, he did get over her, but then again when was he ever under her. He knew for years that she would never return his affection in the same way so he settled for the next best thing, just being in her life and letting her love him in her own way.

"I'm doing what I love, taking care of this village and the people in it," Sakura said, staring into his cruelean eyes, "and that's more than good for me."

"Yeah I know you love doing this, it's your job, but you know what I mean," Naruto said, hugging her again, his whiskered face resting perfectly ontop of her pink head, "Sasuke-"

Yanking out of his grasp, Sakura turned her back on him, "Naruto, don't you even go there. You may be Hokage but I will not hesitate to punch you through these very walls."

"Ok Ok Ok, calm down. I was just saying that he's been back for a while now and he really has changed and all you need to do is give him a chance."

" A chance," Sakura scoffed, taking off her coat and hanging it behind her door. " I am not a raffle ticket, Naruto kun, I don't give chances. Especially where my heart is concerned."

"Alright. Look I didn't come over here to get you upset," Naruto began, "I really did come to invite you to lunch. Ichiraku's, my treat."

Sakura smiled and Naruto couldn't help the flutter in his heart. When she smiled it really was a sight to see. He always teased her that it was her heart stopping smile that stopped the war when it was going on.

"Ramen. Of course I can't turn that down," Sakura joked, looping her arm though his, "Lead the way Hokage sama."

Walking through the hallways of a busy hospital in such an intimate state with the Hokage himself would tend to turn heads, but everyone in the village was well aware of the relationship between the Head healer and the Hokage.

"Arigato Naruto kun, I needed a break like that," Sakura thanked him as she wiped the tears sliding down her face. Naruto had told her so many funny stories that she was doubled up with laughter.

"Don't mention it Sakura chan. Sorry our lunch turned into a two hours of you being away from the hospital."

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm sure Ino has it under control," and having said that they both doubled up in roar of laughter. The only thing Ino could control is probably Shikamaru and the only reason she could is because he is too lazy to not follow her orders.

" I'm gonna head on back there, hopefully it'll still be standing," Sakura got up and leaned down to give her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Hn, you must be happy dobe, after all these years she's finally coming around," a voice suddenly droned.

Sakura's spine immediately stiffened. She knew that voice anywhere in this world. A voice that sounded like silk and dripped into your ears like smooth chocolate. She turned to see the devil himself casually leaning on a poll just outside the shop. Uchiha Sasuke stood there in all his Anbu glory and as much as Sakura would love to loothe him, she couldn't deny that the man was like walking sex. He was the exact definition of the tall silent type. His dark aura seemed to add to his sex appeal. And surprise surprise, just beyond him was a small flock of fan girls holding up "I love Sasuke!" posters. Some things just didn't change.

"Teme, you're back from you mission already," Naruto walked over and clapped his friend on the back, " I heard those mist nins didn't have a chance with you and Itachi there."

"Hn." basically that translated to hell yeah.

Rolling her eyes at his ignorance, Sakura grabbed her pursed and walked out of the shop towards to the two males.

As she was walking towards them a light breeze blew, suddenly lifting her cherry red dress and as she walked, revealing more of her tigh than she would have guessed. Sasuke didn't even need to activate his sharingan to see how smooth and supple her skin was. Groaning inwardly, he cursed his damn hormones. The fact is, he has been checking her out since his return about two years ago. Finally hunting down his brother and learning the truth behind what Itachi did to the Uchiha clan, both brothers came together and wiped out those old wretched elders and then did something that the shonobi world would have never expected. They came back to hidden leaf and were asked to be pardoned. It was after all their home. By this time, Naruto was already Hokage and he did what was needed to do. Not only did he get back his best friend, but he also gave the village the two sole Uchihas, thereby making Hidden leaf the most feared village in all of the land. Things seemed to be going perfect. Well that's would Sasuke would have thought. Coming back to the village, he had gained everyone's trust over the past few years. Itachi and him were in Anbu and were the most respected and feared captains in the history of Anbu. Naruto of course welcome Sasuke back with open arms and he had fully expected Sakura to run to him in all her fan girly glory. He could not have been more wrong. Haruno Sakura seemed to despise him.

"Well I'll leave you boys to it then. Like I said Naruto kun, I gotta run cuz I'm not so sure if the place will still be standing." Hugging Naruto she mumbled a quick bye in his ear and just before she walked off she barely shot a glance towards Sasuke, muttering curtly, "Uchiha."

"Hn."

Watching her walk away is one of the pleasures of life, Sasuke thought as he watched the way her perfectly rounded ass swayed as she walked. That was one of the first things he noticed about her when he got back, that and the fact that her chest was almost as big as Tsundae's and that's saying something. Literally shaking his head, he turned to Naruto, "So, you and Sakura." He wasn't jealous or anything like that (was too!) but he just wanted to know if the dobe had finally gotten her to go out with him.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto started to walk towards the Hokage tower, "Yeah right. I'll see you later teme. Besides you know that Sakura and I are just friends. More than what I can say about you and her."

Snickering, Naruto ducked the chakra surge that he friend threw his way.

"Dobe, I know she hates me," Sasuke said brooding as he walked away.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched his friend's retreating back, "There's a thin line between love and hate, Sasuke."

A long steaming hot shower was what Sakura was craving for by the time she stepped foot out of the hospital. Brushing a few strands of her pink bangs out of eyes, she looked up to the night sky to see the full moon hanging over Konoha, casting an illuminating almost protective like glow all around this village which she loved so much. Smiling to herself, she began to walk slowly towards her home, just within the borders of the village. She moved out of her parents home a long time ago and was staying in her very own apartment. She loved the privacy and many times Naruto, Sai and even Kakashi would sleep over. Her self like smile widened as she literally lost count of how many times a drunk Ino had showed up at her doorstep telling her how much she loved her and how she was so over Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Ino, now that was a couple she definitely did not want to even venture to understand. They were together and yet they weren't. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts of the troublesome couple out of her mind, since she didn't want to risk bringing out a migraine again. After her lunch with Naruto she returned to the hospital to find a stressed out looking Ino. Sakura being of the take charge nature took over from her friend and cleared out whatever the blonde was stressing over. Which really wasn't a lot, Ino never did quite well in terms of taking charge and taking initiative. Sakura was now a stone's throw away from her apartment, when she saw a figure walking towards her. Caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even realise who it was, until she recognized the all to familiar chakra signature.

"Kakashi Sensi," she smiled, coming to a stop in front of the handsome masked face man.

"Yo," he greeted, tucking his porno book in what he thought was an inconspicuous way in his pocket. "Late night walk Sakura?"

"Nah, just on my way home from the hospital. Had a late one tonight." Sakura unconsciously rubbed the tense muscles on her shoulder.

She saw Kakashi's mask crinkle, "Ah yeah, I heard that a certain Hokage took a certain healer out on a very long lunch date today."

"God, I swear no one in this village can keep their yaps shut," Sakura grumbled, kicking a random pebble out of the way.

Laughing good naturely, Kakashi added, "Well, actually I heard it from one person."

"Gee, I wonder who that would be, either the horse's mouth himself or the horse's backside," this time Sakura kicked a large rock this time crumbling it.

"Yeah, that's my que to go now," Kakashi leaned in for a hug and Sakura reluctantly gave it. She was really letting Sasuke get to her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Don't be so hard on him, he's just looking out for you. He does care you know. Having his brother back and gaining the trust of the village really did change him," Kakashi's hushed baritone in her ear almost sent shivers up her spine. It didn't help knowing what his face looked like either. Being his personal medic Sakura had the honor of seeing his face and it was quite a handsome one. She could see why Anko would soon every time Kakashi sensi was around.

Sakura hugged him back, "I know that. But I will not risk getting hurt again."

Finally she reached her apartment and she threw her purse onto her couch with such a force that it bounced off and almost hit her in the face. Holding back a string of profanities, Sakura marched to her room and started to strip down. What the hell was up with today, everyone seemed to try to be fixing her up with Sasuke. She knows that he wants to build back his clan and well horay for him, but she was in no way going to be his baby making factory. Hell no, if Uchiha Sasuke wanted her he was going to have to work damn hard for her.

Author's Note

Ohhh pretty butterfliess please make me happy with your reviews J


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter up for all my awesome fanfictioners. I swear this is the only thing that keeps me going while at work. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Naruto or any of the characters. _

_**Chapter Two: Brothers' Grim**_

"Aniki, I don't see your purpose of prowling around the complex so goddamn early when you know that there is no one here but me and you."

Sasuke was not a morning person. Not at all. He stood in the doorway glaring at his older brother, who was setting up to train in the complex's huge backyard, well more like a forest without trees.

"Its not prowling Otouto," Itachi's voice seemed to echo towards him. " I simply want to train."

"I'll leave you to it then. There's breakfast in the kitchen. I'm heading to the village. Gotta pick up some stuff at the market. Do you need anything?" Sasuke paused to shoot a look towards his brother.

"No, I am fine," Itachi's reply came and then he shot a fire jutsu to an unsuspecting dummy.

Sighing Sasuke made his way out of the complex. Itachi still needed to work on his social skills. Living with him was tough, he seemed like a zombie sometimes. Being in the Akatsuki would do that to a person. But Sasuke had to admit everyone he hung out with seemed like a zombie in comparison to his best friend Naruto. The Hokage was like a big yellow ball of energy. Sumtimes he wondered if getting the kyubi to work along with him was the best thing, that thing was almost as perverted as Naruto himself. Sasuke tried to walk briskly down the winding path from the complex to the village, but it was proving most challenging since he barely got enough sleep last night. And when he finally did, his dreams were plagued with images of an annoying pink haired girl with the body of a goddess. Groaning, Sasuke tried to push the thoughts of Sakura out of his head. Thoughts of her were not good, especially in the early morning. Uchiha Sasuke walking into town alone is enough to cause a fan girl riot, Uchiha Sasuke walking into town with a hard on, now that was just a death wish. Nevertheless, Sakura did sneak her way back into his thoughts and he found that she actually was anything but annoying. She had grown, he had to admit, into an exotic beauty. Not to mention her accomplishments. She was Tsunade's most prized apprentice, head medic at the hospital and she was still a konichi whenever needed to go on a mission. Her role in the Great war could not be ignored. He still remembered when he fought her after he killed Danzo how strong she was. But she her emotions got in the way and for that he almost killed her. He shook his head of those thoughts, no wonder she could not forgive him. He did hurt her multiple times.

"Tch. Why am I even bothering with her?" he muttered to himself. "Just let it go."

And that's what he intended to do. He was not going to push her. They had a civil relationship and that's all he wanted. Or was it.

"Neji San," Sakura smiled at the Huuga as he came into the examination room. " I didn't know you were due for a check up today. Didn't you have one just a few weeks ago?"

Along with Sasuke and recently Itachi, Huuga Neji also had his share of fan girls. And who could blame them, being in Anbu with his God like body and long cascading black hair he was sure to be a heartstopper. But the thing that gave Sakura butterflies (though she would not admit it to a soul) was his dreamy pupil less violet eyes."Sakura san, I may have sustained an injury while I was sparring last night," he reluctantly confessed while sitting on the examination table as Sakura motioned him to do.

"Neji, you know better than to spar at night," she softly chided him, as he took off his shirt. Thank God she was use to this sight, if it were any of his fan girls there would be a pool of blood from their nose bleeds. Scanning his torso, Sakura knew that Neji was blessed.

"And who were you sparring, pray tell," she expertly ran her glowing hands over his chest, enjoying the soft rumble that went through him as he spoke.

"Believe it or not, Hinata," he smiled, a rare occasion and Sakura mentally took a picture of that sight. "She's getting stronger."

Removing her hands she looked at him, "Yes she is. You should be proud. She didn't do much damage, just one of the tissues had a scar from a little rip. I healed it. So that wincing pain you were experiencing won't be there anymore.""Thank you Sakura san," Neji said holding her gaze got up and was just pulling up his shirt when Ino walked in.

"Aw man, I missed the show," she dramatically pouted, then she shot a wink at Neji, "Hey there Huuga, care to do a private show for me."

Shaking his head at her, and trying very hard not to blush he bid the two women good bye and walked out of the room. Ino's boldness would never cease to shock him. He really didn't have to come to the hospital today, but seeing Sakura always did make him feel better. She was like a flower that's always blooming. Years ago he always wondered why his teammate Lee was so inlove with her. An encounter with Sakura on the battle field on one occasion made him see her in the light which Lee had always seen her. She was a magnificent warrior and her medic skills were legendary. She tried very hard to feel the same way that Lee did for her, but she could never and she did the next best thing, made him realise his feelings for TenTen. Now the two were happily engage and even though she won't take credit for it, everyone knows that it was all Sakura's doing. Who knows, maybe one day he would be able to pluck up the courage to finally ask her out. But with Uchiha in town, who knows. Sasuke was always of the unpredictable nature and if he was going to go after Sakura, he would make sure no man in the village stood in his way. And no matter how Neji felt about Sakura, he was not going to be caught in that cross fire.

"Otouto, I told you already I do not need to be here," an irritant Itachi muttered as Sasuke walked him down the hallway of the hospital.

"Yeah you do, that's like a third degree burn you're sporting on your arm there Itachi. And guess what, I'm not a healer and neither are you." Sasuke was losing patience with his aniki. But then again, men in general did not like being dragged into a hospital, so when an Uchiha is being dragged well that's a huge pain in the ass. And having two Uchihas in a hospital full of nurses who were all shrieking fan girls was a very huge pain in the ass.

"Can we get some help here?" Sasuke all but barked at the nurse at the front desk.

"Um of course Uchiha san," she practically twittered as she tried dearly to compose herself. After all the prodigy Uchiha Sasuke himself was addressing her.

"What's going on here? Why are all the nurses ganged up like this?" an authoratative voice barked out of nowhere. "Ah, the Uchihas are in town. I should have guessed when two of my nurses had to come in ER because of severe nose bleeding. What's the matter Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared in the direction of his pink haired ex teammate, "Oh nothing's the matter, Sa-ku-ra. I just enjoy taking leisurely strolls in crowded hospitals and giving nose bleeds to innocent nurses."

"ok then," she turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Acutally Sakura san, I'm the one with the problem," a deep silky voice stopped the medic in her tracks.

Turning around slowly, the appraised the older Uchiha from head to toe. He had not changed much since he all but leisurely walked through the gates of Konoha two years ago. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and hung loosely down his broad back and the grooves under his eyes seemed less pronounced. She thought that leaving the Akatusuki did him well, very well indeed as he walked towards her and seemingly towered over her. Even with her high heels on, she barely seemed to reach the man's chest. Infact, her face was right at the base of his neck and all she needed to do was lean in and inhale his musk which she knew would be exactly like sex. Uchiha men were cursed with remarkably good looks and they used it to their advantage.

Composing herself and trying not to inhale the intoxicating musk that is of Uhiha Itachi Sakura addressed it, "Itachi San. What seems to be the problem?"

"So lemme get this straight, you burnt your hand while u were erm… cooking?" Sakura tried to hold supress her amusement as she ran her glowing hands over Itachi's arm.

"For the fifth time, yeah that's how he burnt his arm," Sasuke growled from the corner of her office. "Haruno why don't you get your ears checked."And why don't you get out of my office so I can heal your brother in peace," Sakura shot back smartly. "All you've done is complain since you came here and you're not the one seeking medical attention.

There was not a lot in Itachi's life that were very interesting. Other than the fact that it is his wish to rebuild the Uchiha clan and he was going to get started on that when the time was right. But looking at his aniki and this fire ball of a konochi interact was by far the most amusing thing he's seen since Diedara's foolish death. He did not know much at Haruno Sakura, except that she was the legendary Saanin's apprentice and head medic at the hospital. It was much later after their return to Hidden leaf when Sasuke grudgingly revealed that she was on his genin team. They had once strong bonds between them, Itachi could tell, but those bonds were severed by

Sasuke himself when he left the village, thus betraying them all. Of course, his team mates would have felt that blow more than anyone else in the village.

"Uchiha san, this is going to sting slightly," Sakura's voice brought him out of his thoughts as he felt a cream being applied to his arm. "But then again all of you Uchihas hardly seem to feel anything."

Amused by her words instead of being irritated, Itachi raised his onyx eyes to study the young konochi in front of him. She was beautiful, not in an obvious way but she would certainly catch the eye of any man. Just the mere fact that looking at her brought the word beautiful to Itachi's mind said enough.

Sasuke was annoyed but surprise to see his aniki looking at Sakura in a curious way. Infact, it hit him like a speeding train to realize that Itachi was not just looking at his former team mate, but he was checking her out. Sasuke had always pegged Itachi to be asexual. The fact that Sakura caught his interest was enough to make all the muscle's in the younger Uchiha to tense at the very thought.

"Will it take very long to heal him. We have to train and he needs to leave on an S ranked mission shortly."

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke's verbal interruption and he fought back the chuckle that began to raise in his throat. His foolish otouto was jealous that he was so bolding appraising Sakura's appearance.

"You don't need to stay with him Uchiha. The last time I checked I don't think you're his babysitter," Sakura snorted, as her expertly glowing hands ran over Itachi's upper arm. She was secretly thrilled to feel Itachi's muscle flex under her touch. All Uchiha men were made with God like bodies. It was both a curse and a blessing.

" The last you checked? If I didn't know any better I would say you were checking up on me Sakura chan."

Itachi's deep rumbling voice caused her vibrant green eyes to snap up to his. In that instance Sakura realized two horrible things. One, Itachi's voice held a slightly teasing tone and two, she was currently sporting a blush. And everyone knows that Haruno Sakura does not blush.

Sasuke on the other hand was observing everything and was equally shocked to hear his brother take a teasing tone with Sakura. Had the entire world suddenly gone mad? Why wasn't anything making sense anymore?

" Uh, I-I didn't m-mean it like that, Uchiha san."

Sasuke gaped at the stuttering blushing konochi that his brother's tone had reduced Sakura to. What the hell?

" Indulge me, Sakura chan, in what way did you mean it?" the corner of Itachi's mouth lifted slightly.

It was amazing what a slight movement of one's face muscle could do to one's face. Sakura stared at Itachi as though she was seeing him for the first time. In a way, she really was. The fact that the stonic Uchiha had some form of a facial expression was enough to turn the world topsey turvy, so the summer saults that her tummy was currently performing was not strange at all as she stared at his handsome face. But before she could think of an answer, there was a blur and suddenly Sasuke stood in front of her, almost like a barrier between her and his older brother.

"That's enough. I think you're done healing him."

Itachi stood, his shirt coming undone and Sakura was thankful that Sasuke's tall imposing figure was in front of her, because now her face was flaming that an idiot that got too much sun burn.

"Thank you, Sakura chan. We apologise for taking you away from you other patients," Itachi nodded to her, gently pushing his brother away so that he could directly address the konochi. "You really are good at what you do. This village is quite fortunate to have you."

Sakura all but blanced at him. The Uchiha Itachi was complimenting her.

"_Cha! Finallyyy someone recognisesss our awesomeness!" _her delusional inner screamed.

Shaking her head and quickly recovering Sakura looked up at Itachi, shocked to see his Sharingan lazily spinning. He wanted to remember how her face looked while she was blushing. "I love what I do. Thank you, Itachi kun."

"The fuck?" Sasuke growled, staring at the duo in bewilderment.

Four long years its been, and two years since his return to the village and Sasuke didn't realise how much he longed to hear Sakura add that precious suffix to his name, until he heard her add it to his brother's name. At times like this, he was thankful not to have her inhumane strength, because after that little show the hospital would not be standing.

"I must leave now. Hospital duties," Sakura added as she started to leave the room. Glancing back at the infamous Uchiha brothers, " If you ever need lessons on how to cook without burning your hands, Itachi kun, I'd be happy to help."

Grinning deviously as she backed them and walked out of the room, Sakura's day just started to look a whole lot better.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Sasuke growled lowly to his brother as the walked out of the hospital.

The mere fact that Sasuke was upset about what transpired between him and Sakura was enough to convince Itachi that his foolish Otouto may be harboring feelings for the konochi.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi responded coolly as they made their way back to the Uchiha complex. He did have an S ranked mission shortly with his Anbu team and he needed to go home and get into his Anbu gear.

"Don't give me that crap, Itachi. Were you just flirting with her?" Sasuke stopped abruptly, grabbing his brother's arm and turning him in so that he could look his sibling in the eye.

The day was indeed turning out to be quite amusing for Itachi, " Does that bother you little brother? I did not know you were fond of that little pink haired vixen? Infact I never thought she was your type. We Uchiha men like to be the dominating mate, and Sakura does not strike me to me easily dominated. Her temper is known to all throughout the land."

Sasuke blanked. His brother really was flirting with his innocent team mate. Wait a minute, where did that just come from? Innocent? And since when did he ever refer to Sakura as his teammate. That was in the past, a past that he does not like to often dwell on.

"I. Am. Not. Fond. Of. Her." Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth. " I just want to know what all that was about. I have never seen you like that."

"The elders, well Tsundae and those blubbering idiots, have been reminding me frequently of the late that as the head of the Uchiha clan, and thus it is my sole duty to start rebuilding our clan. In order to do that I need to find myself some one suitable to bear my children," Itachi stated calmly as the Uchiha compound came into view. "If I don't flirt with women. How am I suppose to get them to go on dates with me and take me seriously."

"You want to date Sakura?" Sasuke felt bitter bile raising in his throat. He felt like killing something, well more like someone at this point.

"Well, she would be an excellent candidate. She is a powerful konochi. Is she not the one who killed Sasori when the Akatsuki took Gaara of the Sand? And since you have expressed that you do no like her like that then I see no obvious harm in asking her out. Now if you'll excuse me Otouto, I have a mission to lead. I will see you in a few days."

Sasuke seemed rooted in front of their front door and all he could do was watch his brother's retreating back. His head was spinning as he tried to process the information that was just given to him from whom he considered to be incapable of feeling any emotions of the sort. His aniki wanted to date the woman who frustrates the hell out of him and whom his feelings are muddled about. Slamming his fist into the nearby wall in frustration, Sasuke growled and stalked steadily out of the Uchiha compound. He needed a good spar to come to grips with what is happening and he knew just who would be the ultimate person to be the target of his anger. He wondered if the Hokage was having a better day than him, because it's about to get a whole lot worse.

" Ok forehead, spill now," Ino had quickly cornered a flustered Sakura minutes after she walked out of the room leaving behind two somewhat surprised Uchiha brothers.

"W-what are you talking about Ino? There's nothing to spill," Sakura said nervously, smoothing down the front of her nurse's skirt.

"Goddamnit, if you're withholding gossip from me that's like a breach in the commandments," Ino went on dramatically. "Thou shalt not keep juicy gossip from thy best friend."

"Tsk. You just made up that commandment. Have you no shame Ino," Sakura teased as she walked through her office doors, with a persistent Ino not far behind."Look, Muo said that the finger licking good Uchiha brothers were in the hospital, so I decided to troll around a bit. You can imagine my surprise when I saw you walked out of the room and not long after a cool drop dread gorgeous looking Itachi and a disgruntled looking Sasuke kun walked out after you. Now I am not going to ask you again, so spill."

Shaking her head at her blonde friend Sakura quickly divulged the information as to what really happened in the examining room.

"Oh! My! God!" Ino all but shrieked as Sakura tried to get her to lower her voice. "The Uchiha Itachi flirted with you, Billboard Brows? Omg, wow. Well I have to say I didn't think old Itachi had it in him. Always thought he was gay actually."

"You thougt he was gay because you came onto him once and he turned you down," Sakura snickered, as she rummaged through her desk drawer for some folders.

"Well he was one of the first males to do that. I mean no one has every turned me down, not a shonobi or civilian. Well there was also Sasuke kun but I never really did bring out the big guns on him."

Rolling her eyes Sakura mumbled, "Well feel free to do that. Because I really don't give a damn."

Arching perfectly shaped blonde brow, Ino regarded her friend as she dropped onto the chair in front of her, "Is that so? Sakura you remember we once gave up our friendship because we both wanted Sasuke. Even though we were children then and he left, I gave up on him, but you, you never did."

Looking away from the intensity of Ino's gaze, Sakura looked out the window n stared at the rays the setting sun was casting on the window's ledge, "I did give up, a long time ago, I never really realized that until he tried to kill me. And he would have too, if Naruto kun had not shown up. I have not intentions with him Ino. I can't go back there, not after all that's happened between us."

_Hope you liked it! Make me all happy and giggly with your amazing reviews __J_


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again another chapter up. Hope you guys like it. I'm struggling to finish this, work has me soo crazy busy right now. Sighs and a pout._

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Naruto Itachi would still be alive and Sakura would have been popping out wittle baby waby Uchihas with Sasuke by now and well since that's not happening, I guess I don't own Naruto._

_**Chapter 3: Of injured idiots and pretty faces.**_

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" If he wasn't so injured Sasuke would actually attempt to kill Naruto right now.

"What the hell are you swearing about teme? This is all your fault. If she's has to tend to our wounds I'm not gonna hold back on the details," Naruto muttered irritantly, as the two limped cautiously through the hallway of the hospital. Being here twice in one day was not exactly how Sasuke had planned to send his first day off since his month long Anbu mission.

"Jeez. We don't even have to be here. I'm sure we could just sleep on it and we'll be fine in the morning," he said matter of factly. "My body heals pretty fast."

"Unless you can grow a new arm overnight, we better find a nurse who's not pink headed ball of fire and doesn't have the strength to punch us both to Suna," Naruto said, peering into one of the examination rooms. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I broke your arm."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Sasuke commented dryly, "Don't flatter yourself dobe. I don't think Sakura would be pleased to know that you're the cause we're here."

Naruto's smug look quickly disappeared. It was quite funny to see how a 5'1 pink haired girl could drive the fear into the great Hokage of Hidden leaf.

"I still don't get why she would get upset though. I mean we just a nice friendly spar that's all," Sasuke added, feeling as though he was in a scene of Mission Impossible, the two were practically creeping around the hospital.

Naruto glanced around quickly and dropped his tone a few octaves, " Are you fucking kidding me teme? You really don't know Sakura as much as I thought u did. Once me and Sai got into it. I can't remember why, anyways we ended up almost destroying half of Training Ground 5. When we finally showed up at the hospital and Sakura saw us, oh man, she flipped out. If we weren't so banged up, I'm sure she would have done some more damaged. Anyways she kept screaming about dumb boys and their thirst to prove themselves and their stupid ego. So, how do you think she's gonna behave when she sees us and finds out that we did destroy Training Ground 5 and it was all because you got jealous over her and your creepy ass brother."

Grabbing Naruto by the collar Sasuke hissed, "You idiot! She won't know that because you won't say a fucking thing, got it? And I was not jealous of anything. Uchihas do not get jealous."

Before Naruto could reply they heard the last voice they ever wanted to hear that night, "Do I even want to fucking know what the fuck happened?"

Loosening his grip on the Hokage's collar, Sasuke and Naruto's head snapped up to Sakura's furious green eyes glaring at them from across the hall. Naruto was trying to control his speeding heart rate so that he won't go into cardiac, while Sasuke merely gaped at the konochi. He never knew that Sakura could swear. Correction, he never knew that Sakura could swear like a sailor.

"Sakura Chan," Naruto began, taking a step towards the livid girl.

Shaking her head vigorously, Sakura snapped, "No Naruto kun. I do not want to hear it. My day was hellish and all I want to do is go home to my god damn apartment and soak in my tub for a really long time and forget about today. I'll let Ino look after you two fuckin idiots." Turning her glare to Sasuke she continued, " Jeez Uchiha, don't you get tired of coming here. Every time you walk in here with your pretty boy face my nurses drop like fucking flies. Can't you stop being pretty for one fucking second. Dear God!"

Snapping off the buttons of her lab coat and yanking off the infernal material, Sakura started to walk away from her ex team mates. She just spend two hours operating of a six year old boy that was in a critical accident and she barely managed to get him stable. Through out the surgery her nurses seem to be capable of doing everything other than what she was telling them. She was going to have to train some new nurses and she was going to need to do it fast. She can't sleep at home tonight. Not with little Kenju in a situation like that. He could start to crash at any time and she needed to be in the hospital when that happened. She had made up the small cot in her office when she decided to quickly run home for a nice bath before coming back. Emotionally and physically drained, she did not expect to walk into the hallway and find the world's two biggest idiot there with multiple injuries obviously from sparring with each other. She knew that men would tend to do things like that, why they do it however is beyond her comprehension. But she seriously thought Naruto had grown past that stage and well Sasuke, she was not going to even pretend to understand what went on in that monosyllabic brain of his. She didn't have the energy to deal with them right now, and if she did those injuries that they have would be minor compared to the one she would inflict.

" The fuck? Sakura I am not pretty," Sasuke's angry voice stopped her and she merely threw a glance back in his direction.

It was all too funny, Naruto was almost on the floor in laughter and Sasuke stood there glaring daggers at her, his face still composed but his voice gave away his anger. He knew he was goodlooking, he was called a lot of things actually, but pretty was never one of them. Who did this konochi think she was? He wouldn't admit it but some of his anger was also due to the fact that Sakura seemed to be adding the loving suffix kun to everyone's name except his. And she called him pretty.

"Deal with it Uchiha. If you're pretty well then you are," she smirked back at him, "Ino's in Trauma. She'll tend to your injuries and drag Naruto kun down there while you at it Uchiha."

"Sasuke," he hissed, and in a flash in was in front of her grabbing her forearm.

Sakura was too tired and too surprised to even retaliate to Sasuke's sudden movement, " What the fuck?"

"Sasuke. That's my name incase you've forgotten, Sa-ku-ra," he breathed as he leaned down closer to her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized how close he was to her, so close that she could see the perfect smoothness of his face and his high cheek bones. So close that she could see even though he and Naruto were sparing to the death, not one of his mid night black silky locks fell out of place. So close that she could feel the heat from his body almost humming towards her. Suddenly her forearm where he was holding seemed to have suddenly gotten a fever, her entire arm felt as though it was on fire. No scratch that, her entire body suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Let. Me. Go," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I know what your name is Uchiha. It, however, does not interest me to call you by your given name."

Sasuke's head was spinning. How can one little pink haired girl be so infuriating and annoying was beyond him.

"I'll tell you again. Let me the fuck go," she said, glaring up into his

sharingan which he unconsciously activated.

"No." was the one word he uttered, before he went flying through one of the hospital walls.

"Sakura chan!" an appalled, but not quite surprised Naruto was running towards her.

"If you want to be apart of this redecoration, I suggest you stop right there Hokage sama," Sakura said calmly, as she watched Sasuke groggily get up from the wall which he crashed into, debris all around him.

"Fuck. You sure can pack a punch there Sa-ku-ra," he smirked at her, as he dusted off his clothes, and tentatively rubbed the spot on his jaw that her tiny fist collided with.

Sakura could not believe it. She just threw Uchiha Sasuke through a wall, he's totally unharmed of course and then he gets right up and smirks at her. Sighs, only an Uchiha could be such a jackass. Huffing, she turned and sped out of the hospital as though the devil was hot on her heels. And if she had turned back at that very moment to see Sasuke's darkening eyes drinking in her exit, she would have thought maybe not the devil but definitely a dark angel.

"What the hell happened between you and Sasuke kun? I mean half of the wall for the third floor is missing and some of his rabid fan girls are crying and are currently forming a I hate Sakura club," Ino stared incredulously as the head medic as the coolly returned to the hospital for the second time that night.

"Oh, that," Sakura shrugged, while leading Ino to her office. "That Uchiha brat and I merely had a disagreement."

Sakura was still livid by the time she got to her apartment and though her bath seemed to unwound her tense muscles, it did very little to take her mind off what transpired between her and Sasuke. She was no longer upset about him and Naruto's stupid spar, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of him being so close to her. It did things to her that she shouldn't be feeling. She came to grips with her feelings for him a long time ago and she thought she had them buried and well repressed. But that pretty boy seemed to want to dig up those feelings and right now she was feeling no remorse for punching him through the wall.

"Forehead, I know it's more than that. Yeah, you do have a temper, but you just don't go randomly punching Mr. Perfect just like that. For no reason at all," Ino pressed on as she watched her friend drop tiredly on the small cot.

Stifling a yawn, Sakura replied, "Well him and the Hokage decided that they were so bored that they might as well go and destroy Training Ground 5."

Ino gaped like a fish out of water, "You're kidding? Sighs, that poor ground is cursed. Remember when Naruto and Sai was attempting to do just that."

"Oh don't remind me. That was two years ago and I felt some what of a déjà vu tonight," Sakura stretched her length out on the cot, the window was open and she stared up to the night sky. "How's Kenju doing?"

"He's fine, he's stable. I told you not to come back in. I could have handled it," Ino scolded as she got up from the chair she occupied.

"No, it's fine. You know how I am. I have a much higher possibility of getting some sleep here than I do at home."

"Jeez, it's your fault you such a workaholic. Anyways, I'm gonna take off now. I'll see you first thing tomorrow," Ino bent down to give her a quick embrace before departing from the room.

Sighing, Sakura studied the sky harder. She was now left alone with her thoughts and on nights such as these that was not a particularly good thing.

_Author's Note_

_I know its short but I have the entire thing all plotted out in my fabulous mind, but its just sooo hard to type them. *Hits head down on keypads* But Ima get there __J Not to fear._

_NB: Your reviews make me get butterflies in my tummy, so pleaseee J_


	4. Chapter 4

_This one I struggled through, wasn't sure if to add it in, but all things happen for a reason and I didn't want to hit the delete button, cuz I'd feel like I was messing with fate or sumthing :p. Enjoy __J_

_Disclaimer: Smh, still don't own it, Naruto or Naruto Shippuden._

**Chapter 4: **_**Of theives and waves of pink**_

Throwing off his covers n growling to himself, Sasuke's bare feet landed on the cool wooden floor of his room. It was past midnight and yet sleep would not come to him. And he knew exactly why. Sakura. He should be upset at the fact that he let her punch him through a wall. But yet, he wasn't. He thought that only a girl's mind could be so jumbled, and no wonder they always seem to have a bad temper, with a jumbled head like this a person would be cranky all the time. Nights such as these when he suffered from this rare insomnia he would always go to his refuge. His parent's room in the mansion. But tonight he could not go there. Itachi had come back early from his mission to Sound and was currently in that very room. Sasuke guessed that he wasn't the only one how found some peace in there. Pulling on a dark tee shirt, he started to make his way out of the house, he was going to do some walking and thinking to just calm his mind. Since their little episode in the hospital, his mind was determined to hold Sakura and her image in it. He wouldn't have snapped like that on her, but it was all just to overbearing. The years have changed her so much, what happened to that sweet innocent girl that screamed for "Sasuke kun" all the time? _**You killed her, that's what happened**_. Cringing at the images that his own mind was conjuring, Sasuke literally shook as head as though to rid them away. He was so far in thought that he didn't realise where he was. Curse the Gods above, but he was right in front of Sakura's apartment. He stood there, in front of the door, for a few minutes, not sure what to do. That's when he heard it. A clatter and then the sound of shattering glass. He tried to sense the chakra but all the got was Sakura's and that was no surprise since this was her home. Shaking his head, he knew he should leave, but his feet betrayed his mind and instead he found himself stealthly sneaking around the back of the building. Stooping to the grassy ground he found shards of glass and when he looked up he knew that the second window as hers. He wasn't a stalker or anything, but a long time ago when Rock Lee (the idiot) was madly inlove with Sakura he would boast about how he spent his nights throwing pebbles at her window. Until one night she threw a rock down at him. Tenten had asked him if it hurt a lot and he merrily replied yes it did because her window was the second one up and that was a good distance for a rock to travel and fall on someone's head. Of course he added that his love for his cherry blossom could withstand any pain. Sasuke looked up just in time to notice a leg being throw over into Sakura's apartment. His stomach lurched and in no time he scaled the building easily landing into the apartment and successfully tackling the intruder to the floor.

"What the fuck? Gerroffff of me," a familiar but muffled voice came from under him. No it couldn't be.

"Sakura?" Sasuke unconsciously moved and his body connected to the softer much more feminine one under him. "What the hell are you doing? Sneaking into your own apartment."

" I'm not sneaking into my own apartment baka!" she yelled, as she squirmed under him. Much to his displeasure, or rather pleasure, that movement somehow triggered a reaction from his body. "Now get off of me. And what the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Not liking the reaction his body was spurring, he quickly got up as Sakura did too. She fumbled around a bit in the dark, but she managed to hit the switch on her lamp. "Okay Uchiha, answer me. Why are you following me?"

Sasuke took a second to get adjusted to the sudden bright glare in the room and was about to answer her too, but then something horrible happened. For the first time since he's been back, Sasuke was now looking at Sakura with her hair completely undone. And it was long, so long and wavy and thick., flowing all the way almost to her glorious rump. For the first time in his life, he suddenly didn't mind the colour pink anymore. Since he's been back she always kept her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head. Sasuke was not sure if it was because of him or just a mere coincidence. Now looking at her, he knew that it was definitely because of him.

"Would you stop staring and answer me Uchiha? Or isn't being punched into one wall enough for you," Sakura flexed her fists and glared at him.

But Sasuke was having an idiot moment staring at the gorgeous creature in front of him. He couldn't believe how incredibly long her hair got and being loose like that seemed to have cast a halo effect on her, infact she seemed to be glowing more than the lamp.

"I couldn't sleep. I was randomly walking by when I thought someone was breaking into your place," he finally replied, trying to tear away his gaze from her.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, she knew that the tackle to the ground by Sasuke's larger body caused her hair to come undone. She didn't realise that it had gotten so long. She was so use to having it in a bun all the time that she truly didn't realize. But now with the intensity of Sasuke's stare, her hair suddenly felt ten times more heavy. It was no secret that Uchiha Sasuke had a thing for girls with long hair. It's not that she wasn't trying to hide it from him, but she was very use to wearing it in a bun. A part of her sick twisted mind also thought that if he ever saw her hair, he would start to think that maybe she was growing it out for him and she wasn't about to paint that picture for him.

"Now, do you wanna tell me why you were breaking into your own place," he recovered quickly and smirked at her, casually leaning against the wall as his dark onyx eyes roamed over her.

Turning away, Sakura fought the urge to smash him through the wall again, "I didn't. I was planning on sleeping at the hospital tonight, but I changed my mind and when I came back home I realized I locked myself out."

"Hn," the ever so famous Uchiha syllable escaped his lips as he took a step towards her.

Refusing to back down from Sasuke's slowly approaching figure, Sakura held her ground and gazed at him with unwavering green eyes. She looked all cool and composed on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming for help. Sasuke was in her apartment at an ungodly hour, approaching her like a predator approaching its prey.

He was just a few short steps away from her when he realized what he was doing. Inwardly cursing his body's inability to listen to his mind, he stopped and slowly raked his gaze from the top of her pink crown to her bare toes. "Only annoying people would do annoying things."

He watched in amusement as her emerald eyes flashed n her chin came up sharply, "Annoying? After all these years, after all this time you still think of me as that weak, pathetic annoying girl?"

Even though her tone was hushed he could hear the hurt it held and he was slightly taken back. So he did hit a nerve. Moving swiftly to the window the cast her a short glance, " I never said weak. Just annoying, and Sa-ku-ra, annoying isn't as bad as you make it seem."

In a blink he was gone, leaving no trace, with just the painful thudding of Sakura's heart as a evidence that he had once stood in her living room. with a quick play back of his words, Sakura shook her head. It was official, Sasuke Uchiha confused the crap out of her perfectly sane world. It was long after his departure that Sakura could finally be eluded by sleep. And when her dream world came to take over and all consciousness left her, one name escaped her lips as she welcomed him into her dreams.

Sasuke didn't know what he was trying to accomplish with Sakura. It was obvious that she despised him. He acknowledged that, but yet he just could not accept it. Apart of him had always hoped that after his return to Konoha she would immediately fall into her role as fan girl and in that scenario he didn't seem to mind. He had no plans to get into a relationship with anyone, but whenever he thought about it, she would always be there at the top of his list. And now that he was back for good, the changes that he's seen in her are nothing but for the best. Well except for the hating him part. He wanted to change her mind towards him but he just wasn't sure how he could do that. Their history is just too messed up. And besides, Uchiha Sasuke does not chase after any girl, its always the other way around. Settling himself in a quiet comfy soft in his family's dojo, he had intended to do some deep meditation if sleep would not be friends with him tonight, but his so called meditation wasn't going very well for him. With his eyes closed, images of endless pink locks seem to swim in his vision and though he wanted it to be annoying, he found that it was actually soothing. So the next morning, that's exactly how Itachi found him. Chuckling to himself, his aniki knew that once an Uchiha set their mind to something, they won't rest properly until it is theirs. And intentionally or unintentionally, his otouto had set his mind on a certain cherry blossom. Life in the next few days were bound to be interesting, Itachi mused. Most interesting indeed.

_Author's Note_

_I know it's a short chappy, but I'm having a serious case of writer's block L Hopefully I'll recover soon. _

_R n R my lovelies J_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oookk my fellow awesum fanfictioners…it took a while but I'm finally able to update! Working at a hospital is pretty fatiguing so I try my best to put on my writer's hat and get a chapter up for u lovely folks *smile* I hope u guys enjoy_

_**MarishkaXX89- this one's for you! You gave me that little push I needed (smiless xoxoxoxo)**_

_**Chapter 5: Of jealousy and annoying sand people.**_

Several weeks had passed since the whole Sasuke-thought-Sakura-was-breaking-into-her-own-apartment-so-he-broke-in-too incident had occurred. Sasuke doesn't know how true it is but something was telling him that Sakura was avoiding him. He hadn't seen her since that night. It bothered him, much to his stonic mind. Usually Uchihas are never bothered by anything, especially why annoying loud mouthed pink headed girls were avoiding them. Much to his dismay he found himself 'accidentally' passing all the places that Sakura would visit during a normal day in the village. That was how he was caught in the predicament of being in the blonde Hokage's office that very afternoon. He never really realized all the responsibilities of being a Hokage until that very moment. He was impressed how far Naruto had come and it was amazing to see him efficiently handle village matters and manage to crack perverted jokes at Sasuke at the same time. However, Sasuke would never voice outloud of the recently high standard in which he held Naruto. Never. Ever. He knew he would live to regret it.

"So teme, what's the real reason you're here?" Naruto asked slyly, as he scribbled his signature on a the documents on his desk, barely looking down as he did so, "You've never been in my office before, other than when I'm handing out Anbu mission scrolls. If you're in any illegal problems I'm not gonna help you. I still remember how u ratted me out to Kakashi when we both accidentally spilled ramen noodles allll over his precious porn book."

"First off, I did not rat you out, second there was no 'we' in that incident. You acted on you own stupidity that day," Sasuke coolly said, striding to the window n glancing down at the bustling streets of the place he now called home. " I came to see if you wanted to spar. I'm quite bored."

"Ha! Me spar with you?" Naruto laughed loudly, "No fucking way teme. I still get shivers down my spine when I remember how angry Sakura was that night at the hospital. So no thank you. We always seem to cause damage all over anyways and I'm in no mood to deal with Sakura either."

Sasuke paused for a few moments, this was what he was waiting for, "Speaking of the little she demon, where's she been lately? I haven't been seeing her around."

Naruto's whiskered face broke into such a huge grin that Sasuke thought it should be against the facial muscles for someone to grin that wide.

"I knew it! I knew there had to be a catch to you coming here," he accused jumping up off his chair and pointing an accusing forefinger in Sasuke's direction, "Sasuke you sly dog. Why are you checking up on Sakura chan? Do you like her? Do you wanna marry her? Do you wanna do the horizontal poker with her?"

Sasuke blanked and stared at the blonde idiot, " The what?"

"You know. The ugh ugh ugh," Naruto demonstrated by doing a few suggestive moves of his hips. "Well if you do, you wouldn't be the only one. Ha Ha! You need to join the line pretty boy."

Sasuke fought the surge of anger that clawed up him. He hated those two little words, 'pretty boy'. And also what the hell was Naruto implying? Of course Sakura was very attractive, but is there really a line?

"Hn. Dobe I don't join lines, I'm usually in front of them watching fan girls claw their eyes out just to get a glance from me," he smugly retorted, as he started to depart from the Hokage's office. "And no, I don't want Sakura like that. I was just wondering where she was. Jeez, you're such a pervert. Besides if I did want her like that I'm sure I would have more luck than you."

"Ahhhh Sasuke, you were gone from quite sometime," Naruto said, leaning back with his arms behind his head, his signature pose and grinning wider than ever, " For all you know I maybe did get lucky."

Sasuke paused jus outside the door, throwing back a nasty glare at his best friend, " You wish dobe."

He heard Naruto's laugh as he walked down the hall way and out of the tower. Two things suddenly struck him with a force that made him halt in the middle of the street. One; Naruto was right, there was a lot of things he didn't know. After all he had been gone for a long time. Two: the mere thought of that big mouth unethical blonde putting his hands on Sakura was enough to make him want to kill someone, in this case Naruto.

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered, his black eyes staring at the blue sky overhead with its little white puffs of clouds. " I did not just get jealous of that idiot. What the hell is happening to me?"

"Em…..Sakura sama, there's somewhere here to see you," a timid voice whispered from the doorway of Sakura's office.

Barely grunting in response, her emerald eyes never lifting from the pile of paper work on her desk, the nurse nodded to the stranger standing next to her to enter. Knowing better than to wait for some kind of communication from the head medic, she left. Days like these where there were copious amounts of reallyyy boring documents that required her signature, Sakura was quite formidable to be approached by her staff and when they did so they did so cautiously.

"You've become a bore of a workaholic I see," a deep feminine voice drawled from the doorway.

Sakura's eyes snapped up to take in Temari's form as she leaned casually against the door way with amusement dancing in her tawny brown eyes.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes you hag," Sakura joked, as she stood and walked to embrace the other woman.

A few years ago Sakura was needed quite desperately in the Sand village for some medical reasons and so she and the sand siblings had grown quite close.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were up to your eyeballs helping Gaara with his governmental strategies and helping out at the hospital?" Sakura asked, pulling out of the warm embrace to take in her old friend's appearance. "How are things there since I left?"

"Ha, your fan boys cry for you every single day," Temari teased poking Sakura on her forehead, " Things at the hospital are doing quite well actually. Thanks to your brilliance of course. Still some areas are in need of work but we're all taking it on day at a time. Gaara had to come on some Kazekage business so I tagged along."

"Tagged along eh? Are you certain there's isn't a love interest here that you may or may not be checking up on?" Sakura teased right back as Temari made herself comfortable in chair. "Maybe a pineapple hair dude that likes to get his ass kicked while playing shogi against me."

"He lets you win you know. He confided in me sometime ago. He said that you have eyes that seem to bore right into his very soul and its your puppy dog eyes that saves you from loosing," Temari said, smirking as Sakura shook her head in denial.

"You guys are making progress I see," she commented, sitting on the edge of her desk, " I remember just before my visit to you guys the idiot was still oblivious to his feelings for you. And people say he's a genius, bah!"

Temari laughed and added, "Actually things are going so well, I may be moving to this village sooner than you think. If Gaara sees it fit though, I mean I am head of his military forces.

"Yeah I know, but it would be highly unlikely for him to ask you to stay, we all know how he is. Where is he by the way?" Sakura asked, images of the red head flashing in her mind.

" Last I saw him, that blonde baka of a hokage was dragging him to some ramen shop," Temari said rolling her eyes as Sakura laughed.

"Actually now that you mention some form of food, let's go grab lunch, I'm starving," Sakura said, stripping off her lab coat and tossing it on a nearby rack.

"Lead the way pinky, it was a long trip from Suna," Temari said following the medic.

"Aye fan girl, call me pinky once more, and I'll punch you all the way back to Suna, atleast then you wouldn't complain how long the trip was."

The two laughed as they walked out of the hospital together. Sometimes all it took was a visit from a weapon master from a distant village to turn Sakura's day around.

"I'll have the usual, and give the same to my friend here," Naruto's excited voice sounded in the ramen shop as he and Gaara took a seat. "Thanks old man! I tell you Gaara you haven't had ramen until you had the miso pork ramen with all the toppings."

The red head smirked at Naruto and realized that even though they were both now older and had accomplished so many things, there were just some things that could never change.

"Well I'm sure I've been missing half my life then," Gaara said fondly as the chef placed two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them.

"So how are things in Suna?" Naruto asked lowering his tone, as he slurped on his delicious meal. "No trouble I hope."

"Ah, its been quiet. Since the Akatsuki's destruction no real threat has come about since then. Of course you hear about the occasional rumors that other rogue ninjas want to form another such organization," Gaara said, soothingly slurping up some of his noodles, much more proper than Naruto's loud slurping that could wake the dead.

"Well that's good. Even if anything arises you know that Leaf will always be there for you," Naruto assured. "After all our villages have the strongest alliance in the Fire Nation."

"Not to mention two Uchihas which makes the alliance even more better," a cocky tone suddenly came.

Gaara watched as Sasuke Uchiha took a seat next to Naruto, " Sasuke."

"Gaara," Sasuke formally greeted, giving a cool nod to the Kazekage.

"You know I have to wield some of my authority around and make you call us both by our respective titles and why are you so late, I sent for you over an hour ago. You're getting just like Kakashi sensei," Naruto said, squinting his eyes and pointing his chop sticks in the man's stonic face. "God, you Uchihas are so cocky and full of youselves."

"Not to mention, they think that their God's gift to mankind," Sakura's sarcastic voice cut in. "In that case God could have given us a better gift."

Sasuke stared at the pinkette's sudden appearance. It was like she just appeared out of thin air and as much as he wanted to give her a smart ass comeback for her insult, it died on his tongue as he took in her form. She seemed to like wearing dresses that hug her hips and gave men a good view of her ample chest. He growled low in his throat when he realized that he wasn't the only one who was checking her out as well. Gaara was on his feet at Sakura's appearance and his eyes were taking her in like a thirsty man lost in the dessert would take in water.

"Gaara kun," Sakura greeted as she embraced the Kazekage.

Fan-fucking-tastic. Yet another man gets his suffix.

"Sakura, how have you been?" Gaara asked, still having the pink hair woman in his embrace, much to Sasuke's dislike.

"Busy as a bee. Temari tells me that the hospital is doing much better," Sakura replied, pulling away reluctantly.

She had become rather close with Gaara. Gone were the days when he was a raving killing sociopath and instead he had grown into a drop dead gorgeous Kazekage who ruled his land with power and authority that would put any other nation to shame. To say that they dated wouldn't be the right word, but there were feelings involved on both parties when they were in Suna. Feelings that they never acted on. Instead it stood in the room like a big white elephant. Sakura seemed to have gotten even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Though she looked tired, she still had those big sparkling green eyes that would make his breath hitch every time she looked at him.

" The hospital is doing better yes. Though I do hope you would still consider my offer to move there and run it yourself," Gaara murmured, his jade eyes locked with emerald ones.

Sakura smiled and refuse to give into the blush that was threatening to tint her cheeks, " Ah Gaara sama, I doubt my Hokage would be willing to part from me that easily."

Nodding vigorously and incapable of answering because his mouth was stuff with ramen, Sasuke blanched at the entire scene. Did that psychotic weirdo just hit on Sakura? And did she just address him in a teasing tone?

" One day I'll sweep you away from here and he'll have no choice but to let you go. Besides he knows that you'll be in quite good hands," Gaara said, his tone dropping slightly as his fingers unconsciously brush the skin on her elbows.

Before she could answer there was suddenly a loud choke followed by a loud smack. Sakura and Gaara both seemed to snap out of their little world to realise that Naruto was choking and Sasuke was the one to unceremoniously slap him on the back. An amused Temari sat down taking in the view of her usually stonic brother hitting quite hard on Sakura. Lunch and a show, Hidden leaf always seemed to entertain her

"What are you doing later Sakura? I would very much like to take you up on that dinner you had promised me when we were in Suna," Gaara said, smiling at her, oblivious to the fact that a certain Uchiha was death glaring him.

Sakura flashed an equally dazzling smile, "Of course. Pick me up at say 7-ish."

Nodding to her, Gaara turned back to join Naruto so that they could finish their meal and head back to the Hokage tower. They had further matters they needed to discuss.

"What'll you have Temari?" Sakura asked, unconsciously dropping to sit next to Sasuke.

"Whatever's good. I'm so starved right now, I could eat anything," Temari said, patting her growling stomach. " Hokage sama, hook me up won't ya? Aren't you having something, Sakura?"

"Nope. Seeing Gaara took away my appetite for food and replaced it with something else," Sakura announced boldly, winking at a blushing, yes _blushing_, Gaara.

Sasuke was seeing blue. With a sudden kick of his foot and a yelp from Sakura, everyone looked down to see her sitting flat on her well formed ass, her stool now sitting on her.

"Ohhh damn faulty stool," Sasuke said feigning concern as he helped her to her feet. "You should watch where you sit, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura was just about to give him a piece on her mind, when he suddenly leaned in close to her ear and whispered huskily, "And you should watch what you say too."

Once again Sakura's up coming words were put to halt when she felt a calloused hand massaging her ass through her dress. Her heart stopped, her breathing stopped, infact time seemed to stop. Her emerald eyes slowly lifted to meet a pair of onyx ones. The bastard had the audacity to grope her in public and have that all knowing smirk on his flawless face. Giving her ass a particularly hard squeeze, he lightly smacked it before he quickly drew away his hand as though it was never in her posterior region to begin with.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Temari asked, as Sakura stood there glaring daggers at Sasuke.

Sakura opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She closed it and opened it again, only to have history repeating it self. She looked like a fish gasping for air. All eyes were on her in concern.

"Oh it appears that she took quite a fall," Sasuke announced, putting an arm around the girl's tiny waist and pushing her towards the exit of the shop, " You should go home and get some rest. Poor thing is so over worked."

Sakura felt as though she was in an alternate universe. She didn't know what the fuck was going on.

Glancing back over Sasuke's broad shoulders, she finally spoke, "I'll see you tonight Gaara. See you later Temari. Come by my apartment later today, we still have to catch up, I'll invite Ino over."

The two confused sand siblings could all but nod towards the pink haired girl being led away by a smirking Uchiha. The blonde Hokage just sat there looking at his two team mates, an all knowing smile creeping up on his whiskered face. Upon exiting the shop, Sasuke took another bold move and dropped his hand to her ass again, this time he was pleased to hear her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Look Uchiha, I dunno what you think you're playin at but-"Sakura was cut off as he pressed his hard body onto hers at the side of the shop. She didn't know how but she had some how end up against wall that was oh so conveniently placed there.

"What are you gonna do about it Haruno?" Sasuke said, his tone husky and his eyes never seemed darker before. " I don't think you should go out with that psycho tonight. Remember he tried to kill you once."

The feel of his body. The heat emanating from him. His odor. His touch. His flawlessness. It was all too much for Sakura to take it. She thought she was over this. She thought she had moved on.

"Atleast he only tried to kill me once Sasuke," she purred, using his first name after a very long time. "You, on the other hand, that's a whole different story."

Sasuke bit back a groan, he didn't realise how much he wanted his name to come from her lips until she said it. And now that she did, he didn't want her to just say it anymore, he wanted her to scream it, to moan it, to pant it. It was then he decided, while he had the delectable pink haired konochi pressed up to him at the side of a ramen shop, that he was going to make her his. He was going to take her. She was going to be his. No doubt about it.

"Touch me like that again Uchiha, and I will slip you something so vile that your little member down there will rot the fuck off," Sakura threatened quickly, venom leaking out of every word.

Having said that, she roughly pushed aside the slightly shocked Uchiha and stormed off. She had a date to get ready for tonight and she was not going to let that jack ass ruin it.

Watching her walk away he knew that she had just set a challenge and Uchiha Sasuke never ever back down from a challenge. Infact he owns it. Just like he will own her.

_Yayyyyy! Finally done with this chapter, I wanted it to be intense. It's time to bring out the animal attraction between these two and heat things up. Lemon will be up quite soon too maybe in the next chapter or the one after, dunno yet, but I can't keep them too sexually frustrated for long lol. Your reviews make me get giggly and inspire me so plzz R & R my darlings. Thanks (smilesss xoxoxoxo)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola my pervs (smiless and wavess like a sound lunatic) well here's my shot at the sixth chapter, I actually didn't really plan on prolonging it this long but I wanted to keep you on your toes. So here goes! And as usual reviews are more than welcome!_

_**Chapter 6: Of little black dresses and retarded plots**_

"Come on Hinata, you can do better than that," the Hokage's voice sounded through his office door, " All you need to do is open your mouth more and just take it all the way in. No need to be shy about it."

"Naruto kun, I can't. You maybe be used to opening your mouth to that extent but I certainly can't," the muffles voice of the Huuga princess followed.

Sakura was seriously beginning to regret coming to the tower. It seems as though the two love birds were having some alone time. And she never knew Hinata had the spunk to do something like that right in the Hokage's office and with the door open. She arched a pink eyebrow in awe and silently decided that it was the easy ones that tend to shock you in the end.

With a light rap of her knuckles on the ajar door, Sakura loudly cleared her throat, "Ahhh I know my timing is really shitty right now you guys, but I really need to talk to Naruto kun. I'm sorry Hinata but can pick up where you left off later?"

"Sakura chan, come on in. Why are you still at the door?" an oblivious Naruto asked, pulling the door wide open.

Quickly covering her eyes with her hands, she slyly peeked through her parted fingers to reveal a confused _and fully clothed _Naruto gazing at her and an equally _and an equally fully clothed _Hinata mirroring her boyfriend's facial expression behind him.

"Oh, ahh, sorry I kinda got the wrong impression while I was standing on the other side of your door Naruto kun," she said sheepishly as she squinted her eyes and rubbed the back of her head.

Hinata gave a little laugh as how comically close Sakura resembled a certain Hokage when she did that.

"I was just teaching Hinata chan here how to stuff her mouth with a whole rice ball," Naruto explained shaking his head, as he motioned to a plate of rice balls sitting on his desk, "Can you believe she can't eat more than one at a time and just a half."

Sakura shook her head and fought the blush threatening to cover her cheeks. Well that certainly wouldn't have been her first guess as to what they were doing in there.

"Sakura chan, you are a pervert," Hinata's soft voice chided, as she laughed at the medic. "I guess having been on a team with Naruto kun and Kakashi sensei would do that to someone."

Since the shy Huuga heiress started to date Naruto, she came out of her long awaited shell, much to everyone's pleasure. Except Neji, who was a bit reluctant towards the idea of his dear innocent cousin being in a relationship with the loud mouthed Hokage. But it was quickly dispelled when he saw how good the relationship was for her, not only had her social skills improves, but she had gotten stronger as a konochi.

" Yup Hinata, right on the money you are about that one," Sakura said, walking further into the office, not wanting to carry on her conversation in the hallway. "Listen I'm sorry for interrupting. But Naruto kun I really really need to talk with you."

" It's fine Sakura, you go ahead, I'll show myself out," Hinata said softly, smoothing down her skirt as she made a move to leave.

"No, no don't leave Hinata, actually you being here makes it easier for me to talk about this. I'll have some girl support," Sakura insisted as she smiled at her.

Naruto beamed at Sakura while Hinata blushed and sat down in the chair again, "Does this have anything to do with teme's strange behavior at Icharaku's earlier today?"

Sakura was immediately taken back at the blonde's observation and all she could do was stare at him, with many questions swimming in her green eyes.

"Being a Hokage makes you smart," he offered, puffing out his chest and flashing a devastatingly handsome grin at Hinata.

"Wow, it really does. And yes Naruto kun, that's exactly what this is about. And even though I've known that bastard as long as you have, I think you get him more than I do," Sakura said, as she unconsciously started to pace back and forth around his office. " I mean, I don't understand his behavior at all of recent. It's like I punched him through the wall and altered his personality or something. I know my punches are power packed but I didn't know they were that powerful. Gah! What am I saying? I'm a medic nin, the head medic nin and I know even that's not possible. With a normal person it just might be but not with Sasuke Uchiha. Never. So why the hell does it feel like he's interested in me? Because the world would have to be ending before a bastard like him could ever have feelings for me."

With her non intentionally dramatic ending, she plopped herself down on a nearby couch and buried her head in the palm of her hands, "I swear I have never felt more confused or frustrated. I thought my feelings for him were gone. I made sure to make it disappear the last time we fought him before his return when he tried to kill me and he would have too Naruto kun, but the Gods have been kind to me to give me someone like you in my life. If you weren't there-"

"But I was Sakura chan," Naruto's gentle voice cut her off, as he moved to kneel besides her in the low couch. "I was there and if wasn't, I don't think he would have gone through with it. You can never tell him this, but one night he when he was brooding a little more than normal, I decided to do something about it, so we got drunk at the top of this very tower. And he confessed to me that night that he wouldn't have gone through with it. He couldn't have. And as much as you're going to blame it on his drunk stupor, don't. He told me a lot of things that night, most of them about you, but I can't tell you that yet, because I know he's going to."

"Naruto kun is right, Sakura," Hinata said, her lavender pupil less eyes growing soft as she watched the two best friends, "and there's a very simple explanation as to Sasuke kun's behavior towards you of recent. He's going to stake his claim on you. And with all the male shinobis that are so drawn towards you, he realises that his time may be running out. I don't know a lot about Uchihas, except that Naruto kun says they all behave like Gods with a pole up their rears, but he's not going to woo you like any commoner. He's going to be just like he is in battle, he's going to eliminate the competition and then take what's his. His actions also say a lot more than his words, Uchiha Sasuke is jealous."

It was almost nightfall as Sakura grudgingly made her way back to her apartment. She was glad she went to Naruto. They had talked a little more about the whole situation and she felt a whole lot better than she did when she first got there. She parted ways with them but effectively teaching Hinata how to stuff her mouth with two rice balls, much to Naruto's liking. But she knew that the young up coming perv had more tricks up his sleeve rather than to just have Hinata use her newly found skill for rice balls. She never have any predicaments such as this before, but you would think that she would take something like this to Ino. Ino was great and all, but with Sasuke problems such as this, her advice to Sakura would probably be to just sleep with him and then get revenge back by never speaking to him, or something along that line. The sleeping part is definitely what she would say though. Sakura didn't need to hear that. Yes he is like sex standing tall, he is drop dead gorgeous and she would be lying and if she said she never pictured lowering that perfect face between her legs and running her fingers through his silken tresses while he-

STOP.

Letting out a frustrated groan, she abruptly manage to subdue her annoying inner and get some peace and quiet in her head. Opening the door to her apartment, she automatically looked at the clock overhead her kitchen counter to discover that she had a little over and hour to prepare for her date with Gaara. Biting back a groan, she almost regretted her spontaneous decision to go on a date with the Kazekage. Almost. No matter how stressed she was about the whole Sasuke situation, she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to be in Gaara's presence and spend some time with him. What girl would want a sex God of a guy giving them all the attention they needed in a night. That's what she kept telling herself, while her now newly escaped inner was contradicting those thoughts and replacing it with ones like maybe she did want Sasuke to get jealous. Maybe she did want him to see how other men are captivated by her legendary, exquisite beauty. And maybe just maybe he would man up and step up to claim her. Shaking her head so vigorously as to shut up her goddamn annoying inner, she hurried to her bedroom. She is desperately in need of something black and short. And once again her inner menacingly whispered _**ohh black, isn't that Sasuke kun's favorite colour? **_Sakura groaned loudly and successfully managed to subdue her little retarded self once again before she started to rummage through her drawers. She was going on this date and she had every intent on having a good time. Gaara is a good man, whatever this date leads to then so be it. She was always open minded to destiny and fate and those kinds of mumbo jumbos. She had a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. And not even that Uchiha was going to spoil it for her.

_**Black**_. Of all the godforsaken color dress she could have chosen, the little vixen chose black. He didn't mind the color, infact he liked it. But to see that little black strappy dress hugging Sakura like it was a Goddamn second skin, he just realized that the color black on her was like an aprodisiac to him. Sasuke inwardly groaned as he watched her leave her front door with a Gaara too close for comfort. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was not spying. He did not spy. He was merely perched on the branch of a tree that just happened to be in Sakura's apartment vicinity and he was observing Konoha on this rather clear skied starry night. He was not spying. And he would chidori the crap out of any fool who accused him of doing so. Fixing his face with a glare directed at the pompous red head, he decided that to say that Sakura looked nice would be the understatement of the century. She looked, in very simple terms, absolutely and deliciously fuckable. Sasuke groaned again when he felt the front of his black trousers tightened on cue as if to re enforce the truth of his thoughts. And what was worse is that he knew those were the exact train on thoughts running through the perverted Kazekage's mind. His sharingan picked up every single one of the creep's body language. Itachi would be dressed in a clown suit skipping around Konoha and spreading joy and happiness to its villagers before Sasuke let this date go smoothly. Now he's never purposely tried to ruin things, well first off there was nothing really to begin with that he wanted ruin, so he never really thought of how to go about pulling off something like that. But he knew just the two blondes that ruined a lot of things without even thinking about it. It was like their second nature to ruin. He watched the two people (he refused to use the word couple) walk by and felt a stab of jealousy when he heard Sakura's soft tinkling laughter. His jealousy was slowly replaced however with anger, when he saw the Kazekage boldly encircle her small waist as they casually headed towards one of Konoha's finest dining establishment. With the two of them out of sight and a dark smirk playing on his face, he set off to find himself the persons to help him create a diversion. And he would bet all of his family inheritance and his left nut that one of the idiots was at the ramen shack.

" I'll have the trout and Haruno sama will have the salad with a side of dressing," Gaara ordered dinner smoothly, while looking towards Sakura who nodded in approval.

"Yes, Kazekage sama, your piping hot food will be served shortly," the waiter said smiling warmly, his eyes lingering on Sakura a little too long, " and we'll send a bottle of our best wine, compliments of the chef. We all feel so honored to have you here."

Gaara offered a small smile awkwardly, he was still getting use to the whole thing of Kazekage and people being nice to him. He also wanted the waiter to leave since he noticed him boldly eyeing Sakura quite a few times for the evening. And they haven't been in the place for more than twenty minutes. But then again, she looked so beautiful tonight that she would turn even the head of a blind man, who would probably feel the raw beauty emanating from her.

"Thank you, that will be all," Gaara said, curtly waving the waiter off.

He bowed stiffly and turned and flashed Sakura a small smile, who of course politely responded by smiling in return.

"Why do you always have to be nice to people who are flirting with you?" Gaara asked as the waiter walked off. " I know a lot of girls who are quite hmm what's the word: bitchy, when people flirt with them."

"So you know a lot of girls huh oh Great Gaara of the sand?" Sakura teased, completely ignoring his question.

On que, Gaara colored nicely at Sakura's teasing tone, but what made him blush even more was the fact that she had leaned in slightly towards him and he had quite an ample view of her cleavage. And from where he was sitting, the view was not bad, not bad at all. Not wanting her to think that he's some pervert, he quickly averted his gaze to anywhere other than the bountiful bust of the tantalizing pinkette sitting innocently in front of him.

Sakura smirked too all knowingly as the Kazekage suddenly thought that the floral table cloth was the most interesting thing in the room. She was quite use to people well men and occasionally some women staring at her double D's. She was embarrassed but still quite proud at the same thing. However, she would never ever consider herself as vain, vanity was something for the weak and she wasn't weak. No matter what some people thought. Sasuke. She immediately slapped her inner down at the mere thought of that name. She was not going to let that idiot ruin her night. Not by a long shot, when she had this red headed hottie sitting in front of her.

Gaara watched Sakura give her head a little shake and he was slightly disturbed by the little frown that creased her forehead all of a sudden. As much as he would have liked to asked her what worry marred her pretty face, the food arrived and he was also a bit annoyed by the fact that their waiter had remained the same.

"Salad for the beautiful Haruno sama," the waiter said, flashing Sakura a confident smile, he was rewarded with a small smile from the medic and then he turned to Gaara, the smile no longer graced his face as he blankly said, "I believe you're the trout."

Sakura gave a small gasp and watched with amusement as Gaara stiffened and gave a little jerk of his head. She smirked too all knowingly, this waiter had no idea what he just did. She studied the waiter, there was something alittle off about him. When he served them before he didn't seem that tall, she knew there was something else too that was different, but she just couldn't put a finger on it.

Gaara tensed up, he didn't mind that the waiter was jealous that he was Sakura's date, after all she is one of the most desired konochi in all of the land, however he was not about to let that snide comment slide. Pun or no pun. As the waiter unceremoniously dropped his plate in front of him, Gaara caught Sakura's eyes to see that he was taking every restraint possible from breaking down into fits of laughter. Oh so she found this funny did she?

"If you need anything else, be sure to call me Sa-ku-ra," the waiter said in a slightly hushed tone as he looked down to Sakura, his black eyes seem to glitter.

Her amused expression was immediately replaced by a confused one. When did she ever give this waiter the permission of address her by her first name. But it was the way in which he said her name that gave her shivers and she was currently smoothing down the goosebumps on her arm. She knew of only one person who was capable of saying her name like that. But it's impossible, he could not be here. With a smirk the waiter walked off, but he only took a few steps before the entire restaurant came to a halt to see the bastard crashing down on his face. Sakura jumped up instinctively and was about to help the man up on his feet when she felt something brush against her ankle, infact it seemed to be lightly wrapping itself around her ankle. Looking down, she wasn't surprised to see Gaara's sand trailing around her feet, the movement of it seemed quite languid and amused. Very much like the man sitting in front of her, she turned to looked at Gaara, he cheeks flaming as his sand rubbed her calve teasingly. She could all but gap. So the Kazekage wasn't as innocent as she thought he was. She heard sputtering and turned around to see the waiter being helped up by his colleges.

"What just happened?" came the voice of the flustered waiter, his face holding somewhat of a blank expression.

"Sit Sakura," Gaara commanded in a low husky tone. "Let's get on with dinner shall we."

Though Sakura was not one for following orders, she couldn't help but go through with this one. Dropping back deftly onto her chair and composing herself, she poured a glass of water.

"This is turning out to be one hell of a date, don't you think so Gaara kun," she said, sitting leisurely on the water, well aware of how moist her lips felt from it.

"Date?" Gaara echoed, leaning back in his chair, "What ever gave you the idea that this was a date, Sakura chan?"

Smiling deviously at him, "The fact that your sand can't seem to keep off of me. Do call it back will you, its starting to have a rather tickling effect on me."

Feeling the butterfly touches of the sand on her leg retreat, she took her first bite into her salad, her eyes never leaving that of an amused Gaara. But yet there was nagging thought at the back of her head that she just couldn't seem to shut up, why was that waiter so weird? There was definitely something fishy about him, but it was going to have to wait until after her date to be solved.

"Ino, fuck, can't you do anything right?"

"Listen Uchiha bastard, the only reason I agreed to help you was because one, I'm so bored tonight and two, you promised to buy all of my flowers tomorrow. And you know if you don't I will tell my dear beloved bestie that you dragged me and this idiot here into your sadistic plan to ruin her date. Fuck. Why can't you just tell Forehead how you feel? Men. And they say my species is confusing."

Sasuke rubbed the side of his temple that got hit when that idiot of a waiter fell flat on his face after that pompous bastard used his sand to trip him.

" He can't just waltz up and tell her oh hey Sakura even though you think I hate you and even though I tried to kill you like once or twice, that doesn't mean that I don't want to shag you senseless and maybe have a relationship afterwards," Naruto said sighing as he rolled his eyes in Sasuke's direction. " That would just take out all the fun. Who knew that teme was so dramatic. Oh by the way that jutsu is awesome, Ino, I didn't know that you could manipulate someone else's mind into another person's body."

Ino smirked, whipping her long bangs back with a flip of her head, "Yeah, took me some time to perfect it, but I did. The only set back is that the person being sent into the body can have actual physical feelings on their real body."

"Really? I had not fucking noticed. You should tell that to my banged up head," Sasuke growled. The three of them were currently in the back of the kitchen at the restaurant and the fact that Sakura was just beyond those double doors having dinner with that sand freak was enough to set his blood on fire.

"Geez calm down. Seriously when did he get so dramatic? I mean I know he's all emo and stonic and shit, but this, this is new trait," Ino said, looked at Naruto as though held the answers to Sasuke. "And to think I had the hots for this asshole. Had being the huge keyword here."

" Hey don't ask me, I just came along cause he promised me a fair trade of jutsu when we spar the next time," Naruto said placing up his two hands in surrender, "Don't expect me to know what the hell is going on in that chicken ass brain of his."

"Is that all he promised you, Hokage? Really?" Ino asked, hands on her hips as she stared the blonde in the eyes.

"There may be some ramen involved," said Blonde muttered quietly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Can we move the fuck on right now. We're wasting time here. I want this date to come to an abrupt end," Sasuke said in a low tone, glaring at the two blonde idiots in front of him, "Now."

"Ok Ok, keep your panties on Sasuke kun," Ino said in a sickly sweet voice. " Its time to initiate phase 2 of our get-Sakura-away-from-Gaara-so-Sasuke-could-stop-being-emo-and-shag-her-senseless plan. Let's go morons."

_OOOoooOOOoooooOOO I hope u guys all love dis one. It was a lot of fun for me to write and to be honest I just made things up as I go along lol. To picture Sasuke Uchiha in this situation is quite the joke actually. If I owned Naruto Shippuden I think it would be safe to say that I would pimp out all the hot guys and write a bunch of lemons with my fav couple (grins) Hey from where I'm sitting, that doesn't sound bad at all lol. As always R&R and make me the happiest gurl in the worldd. XOXOXOXOXO_


End file.
